The Hunger Games: Peeta's Untold Story
by SilverTonguedWriter
Summary: Ever wondered what went through Peeta's mind at the reaping? What he and Haymitch did went Haymtch was drunk on the train? How he got with the career pack? Did he love Katniss like he said? I am proud to bring you the untold story of Peeta Mellark!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT own any of the characters in the Hunger Games. Thank Suzanne Collins for them.**

This is CH. 1 & 2 (felt like giving a double rainbow for the first entry!)!

* * *

The Hunger Games by Peeta's POV:

I opened my eyes and lie there, staring at the ceiling. I decide to look at the clock. _6:30 better get up._ I thought. The sun would rise soon and if I wasn't up by sunrise, mother would be angry. I sluggishly walked down the hallway toward the bathroom. I walked to the sink and looked in the mirror. _You've never taken tesserae, how could you get picked._ I thought. I was always nervous when the reaping came around. I splashed some water on my face. _Time to start the day,_ I thought to myself. I walked back to my room, put on some jeans and a white t-shirt, and walked downstairs to the bakery.

"Good morning Peeta." My mother said with a smile while she manned the register. _It must be a good day. _

"Morning mother," I said carefully. I never knew what would set her off.

"Are you nervous?" she asked.

"No," I lied.

"Not at all? You're so brave," she mused. She walked over to me and kissed my forehead. "Would you grab two bags of flower, sweetie?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure." She was being uncharacteristically nice; maybe because I was the last child eligible to be in the games.

I walked to the store room at the back of the bakery. I picked up two one hundred pound bags up and threw them over my shoulder. I had been carrying these bags all my life, so it wasn't very hard anymore. I carried them back to my mother and sat them down next to her. "Thank you, sweetie." She seemed to actually be grateful.

"Welcome," I replied. "You are free to go now." She told me. "Ok," I walked outside and went to my usual spot under the willow, in the meadow, right before you meet the fence. I had brought my sketch book and pencils. I got to work. My favorite thing in the world was drawing the meadow, because it was so beautiful. The meadow was the most beautiful thing in District 12.

Before I knew it, it was time to go home and get ready for the reaping. I got home and went up to my room. My mother had set out a nice shirt and dress pants for me. I walked to the bathroom and took a bath. I was much more fortunate than most families in District 12. I had an actual porcelain bathtub. Most people only had wooden baths. The water wasn't very warm, but it was better than most people had.

Thirty minutes later, I was ready for the reaping. I decided to go a little bit earlier than required.

When I got to the square, there was no one there. The sun was surprisingly hot for District 12. I looked at my watch. It was 1:30. Only thirty minutes to go.

I watched the clock.

1:40

1:45

1:50

People were finally starting to arrive.

The square was almost full. I saw Katniss Everdeen and her sister Primrose arrive. I said a silent prayer that it wouldn't be them.

Shortly after the last few kids had arrived, Effie Trinket, our escort, came out of City Hall and walked up to the microphone.

"Good evening," she said in her usual chipper tone. "Happy Hunger Games!" she continued.

She explained about the video we were about to watch. She didn't need to because it was played every year. But she did.

The video was about how long ago the thirteen districts rebelled against the capitol and were defeated. They then explained how we were defeated and to "Keep Hope" they created the Hunger Games. They told how because of the rebels' traitorous acts, we lost District 13.

"Now then, isn't that just inspiring?" Effie put her hand on her heart and with the other hand, wiped a tear from her eye.

"Shall we get started?" she continued. The mayor nodded at her.

"Alright, ladies first hm?" she put her hand over the giant glass bowl full of names of girls from the age of 12-18.

"Primrose Everdeen." My heart sank.

I looked over at Primrose. She was frozen. Katniss was too.

Primrose walked toward the peacekeepers coming to get her.

"I volunteer!" she didn't!

"I volunteer as tribute!" Katniss shouted.

The second the words were out of her mouth, her face showed complete and utter shock.

She hugged Primrose then pushed her to Gale. She walked up onto the stage.

"And what is your name, dear?" Effie was giddy. We had never had anyone volunteer. _Ever._

"Katniss Everdeen," she said. It was almost inaudible. She looked as if she would cry right there.

"Well, I'll bet anything that she was your sister." Effie chimed.

"Mhm" Katniss nodded.

"Boys next," Effie was excited now.

"Peeta Mellark." _No. This must be a dream!_

I walked up onto the stage. My hands wouldn't stop shaking no matter how hard I tried. _Stop it! Stop shaking!_

I shook Katniss's hand and then we were rushed into the city hall.

They put us in separate rooms.

"Wait here," a peacekeeper said, shoving me into the room. I decided I might as well make myself comfortable.

What seemed like an eternity later was actually three minutes.

"Peeta!" my brother said as he walked in. He hugged me and started sobbing into my shirt.

My mother followed him in, not that I wanted her there.

"We might actually have a winner from District 12 this year!" she wasn't talking about me.

My brother continued to cry into my shoulder.

He was older than me by two years but he was very sensitive. I helped him through everything. Mom always targeted him more than me. We were best friends and now his best friend would die.

He loosened his grip then looked me in the eye.

He hugged me again but this time he wasn't crying. He leaned into my ear. I'll never forget what he said.

"I'll never let mom hurt me again. I'll be strong for you, Peeta. Do your best to come home." He made sure our mother couldn't hear him.

He hugged me one last time, kissed me on the cheek and then the peacekeepers escorted them out.

* * *

CH. 2

The train moved with amazing speed but I couldn't feel it move.

Effie ushered Katniss and I into a compartment. _It must be the dining car._ I thought to myself as I inhaled the heavenly aromas. I saw every type of bread in existence, and I could name every type of bread in existence. There were quiches of every flavor and size, rolls from every district, cakes, cookies, you name it, and they had it.

Katniss looked at me with a dumbfounded expression. I don't think she had ever seen that much food in her life. Not that I had.

"Anything you want? Just ask," Effie said with a grin.

Katniss went straight for the District 2 bread. (It was the best.)

I grabbed a cinnamon roll and stuffed it in my mouth. Katniss had surprisingly good manners for someone from the Seam. She put a bunch of food on her plate and sat down at the table. I followed her lead.

"Do you have anything I could drink?" Katniss asked Effie.

Effie snapped her fingers and a trolley with drink dispensers appeared, an avox steering the cart.

"Coffee, hot chocolate, apple juice, orange juice, sweet tea, unsweet tea, or root beer?" Effie asked with enthusiasm.

"Hot chocolate?" Katniss meant it as a question but Effie took it as an answer.

The avox poured Katniss a huge mug of the sweet drink, topping it off with a mountain of whipped cream.

"Th-Thanks." She said right before taking a sip. "Wow! This is amazing!" she cheered.

"Hurry up and eat so we can meet your mentor." Effie said looking at her watch. Her watch was actually pretty neat. It didn't tie around her wrist, but it looked like a tattoo. A moving tattoo. Wow.

We finished eating just as Haymitch stumbled into the car. He walked over to the bar and told the avox to get him a drink.

"Pour me something strong," he looked over at me and Katniss. "Real strong…" He continued.

_Great, he's drunk as a skunk._ I thought.

I don't remember what happened next, but somehow I ended up carrying Haymitch to his room, undressing him, and giving him a bath.

"You're cute," he giggled as I pushed his head underwater.

"Ok. Calm yourself, cutie." He continued. He was so drunk; I think he thought I was female.

He put his hand on my chest.

"You don't mind me touching you like this, do you, cutie?" he said with a stupid grin.

"I'd prefer you not," I replied, my tone flat and even.

"That wasn't a no," he giggled again.

"Alright, no." I replied.

He grabbed my shirt and pulled me two inches from his face. "You really are cute, cutie." "Thanks," He kissed me. I pulled away, but he was much stronger than me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into the tub. He never let my lips go. He was rubbing my nipples. I couldn't help but let out a moan. He pulled my shirt off. I still couldn't escape his tight grasp. He kissed my neck, sucking, licking, and finally, biting. I moaned again. His hand moved from my chest to my crotch. He somehow managed to get on top of me. Now, I was lying on my back in the tub. He pinned my shoulders down; I couldn't move. My face was barely out of the water. Haymitch slipped my pants off and then my boxers. I was completely naked. He grabbed my dick and started stroking it. _He… doesn't think I'm a girl…_ The thought left my brain when he stuck one finger in. I screamed but Haymitch put his hand over my mouth. He put another finger in, then another. He licked my nipples. I moaned once more. He took his fingers out then unzipped his pants. I knew what this meant. He stuck his in. I let out a series of erotic noises. He started to thrust. This was the first time I'd ever done anything like _this._ Haymitch got faster and faster, hitting my sweet spot. I moaned in rhythm with his thrusting. We both had an orgasm. He then looked me in the eye. "You're pretty fucking good, cutie." He praised. He then tossed my clothes at me and shoved me out the door, into the hallway. I had only my soaked clothes to cover my naked body. My room was in a different car. I quickly put my clothes on and ran to my room. _That was close! Someone may have seen me! _I thought.

I turned around to find Katniss sitting on my bed.

"Hello Peeta," she said, patting the bed, motioning me to sit. So I did. _Ouch!_ I flinched when I sat down.

"Hi… Katniss," I replied.

She leaned in close. Her face was an inch from mine.

"Where have you been?" she pried.

"I was helping Haymitch get to bed." I said innocently.

"Oh you helped him alright." She laughed.

"What does that mean?"

"I heard you two."

"What did you hear?"

"Everything,"

Why? Why me? Why?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 3! Excited? I am!**

**I own NONE of the characters! They're property of Suzanne Collins!**

**(This is chapter 3 but because I started with chapter 1 & 2 together it is labeled chapter 2)**

**Sorry it's kinda short! I'm writing more right after this is uploaded.**

**Ok last thing. I was kinda discouraged when my first review of the story was negative. Then I got a review from a guest. I want to thank you mr/mrs anonymous person! You inspired me to write tonight!**

**That is all. Enjoy!**

* * *

CH. 3

_Katniss will hold this against me! She will kill me! _I thought.

"Don't worry. I won't tell," she said with a giggle.

"As long as you promise to help me and my family." She was suddenly much more serious.

"How," I asked cautiously.

"One of us _will _make it out alive." She barked.

"It'll be you," I mumbled.

"If it isn't me, I will do everything in my power for it to be you." She stated flatly.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you saved my family once and I know you will save it again." She smiled.

I knew exactly what she meant too. I gave her the loaves of bread.

"Deal," I agreed without hesitation. After all, what did _I_ have to lose?

We shook hands and Katniss got up to leave.

"I wouldn't have told anyway." She winked at me.

"Thanks," I meant it.

I laid in bed that night thinking about everything that had happened. I had been reaped, raped, and black-mailed.

"What a life you've acquired Peeta Mellark." I said to myself before drifting off into complete nothingness.

I awoke to Effie knocking on my door. "Peeta, oh Peeta." She practically sang.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" I shouted.

I walked to the bathroom and washed my face. I then got dressed and made my way to the dining car.

Haymitch wasn't there and I was glad.

I walked over to the table and sat down.

_Ouch!_ I thought as I sat down.

"We will be arriving in the Capitol at any moment!" Effie cheered.

"How many days till the games begin?" Katniss asked.

"Four," Effie replied.

Katniss winked at me.

The door to the car opened and Haymitch appeared from behind it. He walked straight to the bar and asked for some liquor. He walked over to the table and sat opposite of me.

"Well, how are my two tributes today?" he smiled as he poured his liquor into his coffee.

"Fine," Katniss said, sending a smirk at me.

"Can we talk?" I asked Haymitch.

He nodded and we walked to another car.

"About last night," I started.

"What about it?" he asked.

"Well, we,"

"Spit it out boy! What's troubling you?" he shouted.

"You don't remember a thing do you?" I asked with a look of shock on my face.

"Of course not! I was dru- oh no!" I think he remembered.

"You remember now?" I asked.

"I can explain." He pleaded.

"Then please, explain!" I demanded.

"I never left survival mode."

"What?"

"When I was a tribute, I had to sleep with the stronger guys to get protection. I-It's a reflex." He explained.

"So it's a reflex to sleep with guys?" I asked.

"You'll see once you're in the arena. You will do anything necessary to survive."

_What kind of place was I living in?_


	3. Chapter 3

**I own NONE of the characters. They are Suzanne Collin's.**

**Its a bit short. I guess it doesn't take long for poor Peeta to get into trouble.**

**I want to thank everyone once again! You have been so nice! I never imagined anyone would actually read my story.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

CH. 4

The train was arriving in the Capitol. I looked over at Katniss as she took in the sights.

"It's amazing, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah,"

My mind was preoccupied with what Haymitch had said. _What if he was right? Can I do that?_ I thought. _Well, I didn't hate it… _

We arrived in the train station. Capitol citizens flooded the platform. They wore the strangest clothes and makeup. They were like a bunch of Effies. Actually, Effie was toned down compared to these people. A man wore orange, literally from head to toe. A child was dressed like a puppy… Or was that a puppy?

We got off the train and pushed our way through the crowds to the training center. It was the most amazing building I had ever seen. The ceiling looked like an actual sunset but I knew it wasn't because it was only 2:00. To the left was a grand dining hall. To the right was the training area. In front of us was a glass elevator.

We all got on the elevator and the avox pushed the 12 button.

"You're going to like this!" Effie squealed.

"Because you are from District 12, you get the penthouse!" Effie explained.

"Wow," was all I could say. I had never seen anything so fancy in my life. Katniss just gawked.

The elevator rose with amazing speed. We were on the twelfth floor in fifteen seconds.

We stepped out of the elevator to find an even more luxurious penthouse suite. Flowers everywhere, colorful lighted walls, food; it was amazing. It did not, in any place, lack color.

"Dinner will be served at five'o clock sharp." Effie attempted to be authoritative. "Avoxes, show them to their rooms." Effie _was_ authoritative now.

The avoxes guided us to separate rooms. I entered my room. It was no less exquisite than the rest of the training center. I excused my avox and sat down on my bed. I took in a deep breath and sighed.

"Let's go explore." I said aloud to myself. I got up and walked out of my room. I got in the elevator, closed my eyes, and pressed a button.

_2_

I opened my eyes and looked at my choice.

_A career district. Really?_ I thought. It was too late to change by that time, the doors had already opened.

"I don't see why Clove needs to train alone! We already know all of each others' strengths and weaknesses! I'm kick ass at everything! My best weapon is a sword and Clove is amazing with throwing knives!"

"Cato!" his mentor screeched right after he noticed me.

Cato looked me straight in the eye."I'm going to kill you, Twelve." He said with a growl.

"You have to wait Cato!" the older man screamed.

"Brutus, I will kill him!" Cato yelled as he lunged at me. Brutus grabbed him and pinned him down.

"Cato! You have to stop!" Clove screeched. She then looked up at me with a glare. "We need to talk, Twelve." She said grabbing my arm and pressing the button labeled R.

"Do you realize what you've just done to yourself?" she seemed genuinely worried but kept her façade up.

"No… What?" I asked timidly.

"You've committed suicide." She stated flatly.

The elevator doors opened. We were on the roof. She pulled me out.

"Any ideas on how I could fix this?" I asked hopelessly.

"Kiss me." She said with a giggle.

_If I must… Maybe Haymitch was right._ I thought.

I leaned in closer closing my eyes.

"Just kidding, Twelve. Don't go getting all mushy." She said while she made a mock gagging noise.

The elevator doors opened revealing Cato. Clove grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me. My eyes never let go of Cato's though. Cato's eyes became filled with rage. Clove let go of me and ran to Cato. She hugged him and then the doors closed.

_I am going to die._


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took me so long but here's the newest chapter! My friend had been bugging me about it "Have you updated yet?" he keeps asking. So I hope you like it!**

**I own NOTHING! It's all Suzanne Collins'.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_CH. 5_

I stood on the roof trembling. I think I passed out because I woke up in my bed. When I opened my eyes Cato was in my room standing over me!

"Any reason why you kissed my friend, Twelve?" he asked when he stared daggers into me.

"Sh-She kissed me, C-Cato." I was terrified.

_Would he really forfeit the games just to kill me early?"_ I thought.

He laughed. "You think I'm going to kill you?"

I nodded.

"And miss the games?" he chuckled.

I relaxed a little and sat up.

"Well aren't you and Clove dating?" I asked.

"Whoa! No." he replied.

"But she kissed me and you got mad." I was completely confused.

"I wasn't mad about that. I was mad because I spilled both Clove and my talents." He frowned.

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Now it's your turn. And I'll know if you're lying."

"I'm strong." It slipped out of my mouth before I could think. I felt inexplicably comfortable around him.

"How strong?"

"I can lift 200 pounds over my head easy."

"Not bad." He smiled.

"Thanks,"

"Do you wanna be part of our pack?" he asked. It came out of nowhere.

"What?" I couldn't believe what he had just said.

"Do you want to be part of the career pack?" he repeated.

"Uh-yeah," I replied.

"Great! I've had my eye on you since this morning. I'll talk to Clove." He winked at me and walked out of my room.

I was dumbstruck. _Did that just happen?_ I thought. I looked over at the clock. _4:30._ Dinner would be soon. I left my room in search of Katniss.

"Hey Peeta," Katniss waved.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure," we walked into the hallway where our rooms were.

"So-I-uh," _Should I tell her?_ I asked myself.

"So-you-uh what?" she laughed.

"Never mind." I walked to the table and sat down.

After dinner we were rushed into our rooms to meet our stylists. First, my hair, makeup, and body stylists came in. I didn't really pay attention to their names. But I did pay attention to their conversation. They talked to me and I talked to them. They were quite kind.

"Did you see what Glimmer was wearing when she stepped out of the train? It was amazing!" the man cheered.

"I know! I wish I was her stylist-no offense Peeta!" the woman with purple hair said.

"I understand." I replied.

"You know who designed that dress, don't you?" the other woman with yellow hair asked.

"Was it-"

"Yes!"

"Wow!"

I tuned the rest out.

They were finally done making me perfect. My clothing stylist walked in.

"Hello Peeta, I'm Portia! I will be dressing you from here on!" Portia said with a smile and she stuck out her hand and I shook it.

"Now, Cinna and I are very excited to be dressing 12." She said with genuine enthusiasm.

"Thanks!" I replied.

"So for the opening ceremonies, usually you are dressed in what your district specializes in. Cinna and I don't like that. Do you know what synthetic fire is?" she was bubbling with excitement.

"Uh-no,"

"This is going to be fun!" she cheered.

She put me in a black suit and lit me on fire. But the fire didn't burn. It was sort of cold. Katniss and I got on I got on a chariot. Ours was last in line because we were from 12.

The chariots rolled out into an enormous arena. The people from the capitol cheered. It was the loudest thing I'd ever heard.

The boy and girl tributes from 1 had on pink fur gowns. The girl had a headdress that looked like a million pink diamonds.

2 had what looked like golden gladiator uniforms. That fit.

3 had silver chain coats and film-like headdresses.

4 had blue silk togas with silver and blue balls hanging from a headdress.

5 had silver glittery outfits with circular headdresses to match.

6 had golden outfits with crescent moon headdresses.

7 had on white, feathery-type outfits.

8 had blue and pink shimmery, feathery, outfits.

9 had silvery outfits.

10 had golden cow-boy hats and cow-boy outfits.

11 wore over-alls and silver wheat crowns on their heads.

Katniss and I wore identical uniforms: black body suit that was on fire.

As the chariots rolled out I grabbed Katniss' hand. She pulled away. "It'll look better if we look united." I whispered. She then grabbed my hand. We held our hands in the air, smiled, and waved.

When the chariots got to the end of the line, President Snow gave a speech. I didn't really pay attention. I was still holding Katniss' hand as tight as I could. I felt as if I might pass out, but she gave me support. I felt safe with her.

When President Snow's speech was over, the chariots pulled us out into a small room. _It must be the stable._ I thought. We stepped off of our chariots and headed toward the elevator.

"Let's go last since our room is the longest trip." I suggested to Katniss.

"Okay," she said absent-mindedly.

We were still holding hands at this point. I don't think I could've continued standing if we hadn't. She didn't seem to notice so I didn't say anything.

It was finally our turn to get on the elevator. When the doors opened, Cato stepped out of the elevator.

"Can I talk to him a moment, sweetie?" he asked Katniss.

She gave me a look and I nodded. She let go of my hand and stepped into the elevator. The doors closed.

"What do you want, Cato?" I asked.

"Clove says ok, but she's not happy about it."

"Why?"

"You're not a career."

"So?"

"She's still letting you in though, because I want you there."

"You what?" I was stunned.

"You're cute." With those words he pushed the elevator button, grabbed my collar, and pulled me in. He pushed me against the wall of the elevator and kissed me. I was shocked. It wasn't a rough kiss like you'd expect from such a rough guy. It was soft and tender.

He pressed the 2 button and within seconds he was on his floor. He pressed the 12 button and left me to my thoughts.

_What did I just do?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it is! Chapter 6!**

**I am soooo sorry it took so long! I had writers block and then I discovered the wonderful world of Doctor Who!**

**( I'm a bit of a procrastinator) :O**

**Ok here it is!**

* * *

CH. 6

The doors to our floor opened and I stepped out.

"What was that all about, Peeta?" Katniss said with suspicion in her voice

"He-uh-he just wanted to wish me luck." I said not really convincing her.

"A career wanted to wish someone from 12 luck?" she said with a laugh.

"Is that so hard to believe?" I asked.

"Yes it is." She said flatly.

"Well it's true."

"Okay," she said to humor me.

"I'm going to bed." I said and walked to my room.

"Goodnight." She yelled down the hall.

I slammed the door shut and sat down on the bed.

"This is too much! I have Katniss breathing down my neck, Haymitch trying to make up what he did to me, Cato kissing me, Clove trying to kill me, and on top of it all, I'm going to die in a few days." Tears were welling up in my eyes.

"I wish I could just kill myself now!" I screamed and started sobbing.

I awoke to find Cato sitting on the side of my bed. He was looking at something in his hands. I looked over at the clock _5:07 a.m._

"Good morning sunshine." He said to me.

"How did you get in here? It's too early" I moaned.

"I'm from 2, remember? We are trained to sneak around other people. Plus everyone is still asleep; but not me. 2 tributes get up early to train and work out." He laughed.

"Oh, what are you doing in here?" I asked as if I didn't already know.

"I came to see your sweet little face," He said. "And to give you this. You don't already have a district token, do you?" he asked.

"No I don't, why?" I looked at him curiously.

"Here, I found this in 2 when I was 12. It was my good-luck-charm every year in the reapings."

"But I thought you wanted to be here."

"I did, but not until I was ready. Most people don't volunteer until they're 18 so they can train the most. I waited 'til I was 17 so in case someone else volunteered, I could still have a chance."

"That's smart," I said genuinely.

"When I asked my mom where my good-luck-charm was from, she told me it was from District 12."

"Woah, that's cool." I smiled.

"I want you to have it." He said, placing it in my hands. It was a little bird charm on a chain.

"It's a mockingjay!" I said with a grin. "Katniss has a mockingjay pin, but it's nothing like this! Thank you! Wait- don't you need a good-luck-charm?"

"Nope, I've already got one. I'd better get back. Someone might start wondering where I am." He winked and then walked out.

I stared at the beautiful charm Cato had given me. It was a mockingjay, but it wasn't in flight like Katniss's. It sat on a little silver branch. The mockingjay looked like solid gold and it had two little diamonds for eyes.

_There's no way he found this just lying around 2. _I thought.

I decided to sleep a little longer so I drifted, peacefully, into a dream about Cato.

It was just me and Cato. We were in an enormous bakery. I was baking bread and treats and telling him to try everything. I dropped the flower and it exploded into a white cloud. The dream seemed so real. Both Cato and I were covered from head to toe in flower. We were laughing and then he kissed me. It felt like the kiss from the elevator. It felt warm and soft. Suddenly we were in the woods. I was instantly terrified because the woods were one place I could never feel safe; not even with Cato by my side. Cato had a large knife. The sky was completely black which made the scene even more ominous. I thought I saw something in the dark so I turned my gaze from Cato. When I turned back, Cato was on the ground, soaked in blood.

"Cato!" I screeched and sat up in my bed. I was soaked in sweat and tears were running down my face. I looked over at the clock.

"Shit it's 9:00!" I ran to the bathroom and hopped into the shower. I set the water to cold and tried to calm down.

"It was just a stupid dream. I don't like… guys…" My mind was racing.

I got out of the shower and went into the closet to get some clothes. I was already late for training so I put on my training uniform and made my way to the elevator.

I pressed the _Training Center_ button and looked out of the glass elevator as it descended.

When the doors opened Katniss gave me that _where the hell were you? _look. Cato just smiled at me.

"What were you doing that was so important that you had to miss the first hour of training?" Katniss hissed.

"I overslept. Ever done it?" I smirked.

"You missed a lot."

"Sorry,"

"You're going to be more than sorry when Cato stabs you in the stomach and watches you die." She really was concerned for me.

"Alright, it won't happen again. I promise."

"Good,"

"What did I miss?"

"Find out for yourself. I'm going to the plant quiz station." She walked away.

"Hey there, Twelve." came a deep voice. I turned to see Cato smiling at me.

"Did my little visit disturb your sleep?" he laughed.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"I'm sorry," he leaned in and whispered in my ear. I nearly collapsed.

"I'm gonna go… uh… do something." I said nervously.

"Okay, Twelve." He winked.

A couple of hours later, Katniss and I were both trying to make a fire and we were failing.

"Go throw that weight thing." Katniss whispered to me.

"What? Why? Haymitch said no to show our strengths."

"I don't care what Haymitch said. Go throw it. Those guys are looking at you like you're a meal." She gestured toward Cato and the other careers. Glimmer was hanging all over Cato, and Cato didn't seem to mind.

"Uh-okay," I said and walked over to the weights and picked one up. It was 150 pounds. It was easy. I threw it about twenty feet and it hit a rack of spears. The careers jumped. Cato mouthed a "not bad" and Glimmer raised an eyebrow. Clove and Marvel both had the same expression on their face. The expression obviously said "I'm going to brutally slaughter you."

I just walked over to the bench that was hidden from the training area by a wall and sat down. I took a sip from my water bottle.

"You weren't kidding when you said you were strong." It was Clove. She sat down next to me and I stiffened.

"I won't hurt you." she said with a "believe me or I'll kill you" tone.

"How did you know I said that?" I asked.

"Cato told me everything. We tell each other everything." She smirked. She obviously knew about me and Cato.

"I decided that you'd be a good weapon to have so I'm saying yes. You can be a career."

"Great,"

"I'm not done. You need to understand how we work."

"Okay,"

"When the rest of the competition is dead and it's just us left, we will come after each other. Don't trust any one of us for a second. We have no problem with killing you when it's convenient for us. If one of us decides we don't like you or don't need you, we will kill you." she said it very seriously.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm warning you. Don't trust Cato. He will kill you once you have completely fallen for him."

"What? If he wanted to kill me, he could do it. He wouldn't need to do that. I'm no match for him." I argued.

"I know. He could go after someone who was a real threat. I don't get his reasoning I just understand his strategies. We used to have our own mini games with the kids in 2. It was always either me or Cato who won. He's using the same strategies that he did when we were kids." She seemed genuine.

"I don't believe you." I shouted. But I did believe her and that terrified me.

"Fine, but you better pray that one of us kills you before he does because as brutal as we are, he's much worse." She said and then she walked away.

"What was that all about?" It was Cato.

"Clove just trying to scare me; nothing, really."

"What did she say?" he asked angrily as if he knew.

"It was stupid."

"Tell me!" he raised his voice.

"She just said you were going to kill me."

"Listen Peeta, I would never… I can't believe that… she… she…" his eyes were filling with tears.

"Cato calm down. I don't believe her." I put my hand on his cheek and wiped a tear away.

"I'm sorry, I've never cried… ever." He said. He was obviously as shocked as I was.

"It's okay; I know you won't hurt me." I whispered in his ear. He leaned in and kissed me. I pulled away but he grabbed my head and kissed me more. I closed my eyes. I felt his lips on mine and never wanted the feeling to end. His tongue forced itself into my mouth but I didn't mind. I almost let out a moan but soon remembered where we were. He let go and whispered "Believe me when I say that I will not hurt you." into my ear.

"I do," it was barely audible but he responded by kissing my forehead.

"Lunch time!" one of the trainers yelled. We all headed into the buffet room. I decided to sit with Katniss and Cato stared at me the entire meal from across the room.

"What's up with blondie and the grim reaper?" Katniss asked.

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"Cato has been staring at you since we started eating and Clove keeps looking at you then at him like you murdered her family."

"I don't know." I said dismissing her question.

"Yes you do. Because you have been looking at Cato and completely ignoring everything I've been saying."

"I have not."

"What was I talking about then?" she smirked.

"Shoes." I was still looking at Cato and ignoring Katniss.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Yes?"

"Peeta Mellark, what is going on?" Katniss glared at me.

"I want to train on my own from now on." I said before thinking. Katniss became silent.


End file.
